Elise Chamberlain
Allgemeine Informationen Elise Chamberlain wurde am 21. Mai 2002 als erste Tochter von May und Nicholas Chamberlain in Port Elizabeth in Maine geboren. Die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens wuchs Elise in Ravens Port auf. Nach der Scheidung ihrer Eltern zog ihr Vater mit ihr nach Bar Harbour, während ihre Mutter einen Stelle in Miami annahm. Oft war Elise mit ihrem Vater in der Ferienzeit in Ravens Port zu Besuch. Vor etwa vier Monaten zogen die Chamberlains zurück nach Ravens Port, allerdings nicht mit Elise Mutter May, sondern ihrer Stiefmutter Genevieve. Kindheit Die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens wuchs Elise als glückliches Kind in Ravens Port auf. Ihr Vater führte gemeinsam mit seinem Geschäftspartner das Hoetl Fisherman's Heart und ihre Mutter May kümmerte sich als Köchin um das leibliche Wohl der Gäste. Ihre Kochkünste lockte nicht nur Gäste des Hotels ins hauseigene Restaurant, sondern lockte auch Laufkundschaft an, was das kleine Hotel schnell zu einer angesagten Location in Ravens Port machte. Doch die zunehmende Arbeit wirkte sich nicht gerade gut auf die beziehung der Chamberlains aus, was auch an der eher ruhigen Elise kaum vorbei ging, die sich während dieser stressigen Phasen immer mehr zurückzog. Kurz nach ihrem sechsten Geburtstag trennten sich ihre Eltern endgültig. Nicholas bekam das Sorgerecht für seine Tochter, übertrug seinem Geschäftspartner John McGrath die offizielle Verantwortung für das Hotel und zog mit Elise nach Bar Harbour, während May einen Job in einem Hotel in Miami annahm. Die Umstellung an die neue Umgebung, die neue Schule und auch die neuen Freunde stellte sich für Elise zunächst nicht gerade als einfach heraus. Der Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter nahm mehr und mehr ab und nur noch selten telefonierte Elise mit ihr. Karten kamen vor allem zu den Feiertagen und stellten sich irgendwann fast gänzlich ein. Immer wieder versuchte Elise den Kontakt herzustellen, doch ihre Mutter schien vollkommen in ihrem neuen Leben aufzugehen. Auf Grund dieser Trennung von ihrer Mutter und der neuen Umgebung igelte sich das junge Mädchen zunächst vollkommen ein, sodass ihrem Vater ans Herz gelegt wurde sie doch in eine Therapie zu geben. Mehrere Jahre nahm Elise daher an ambulanten Sitzungen teil und arbeitete gemeinsam mit ihrer Psychologin Dr. Stevens an ihren Schuldgefühlen, ihrer Trennungsangst sowie ihrem Selbstbewusstsein. Mit dem Eintritt in die Junior High änderte sich damit auch so einiges für Elise. Selbstbewusster und auch ein wenig extrovertierter fand das Mädchen Freunde und brachte sich mehr und mehr in die schulischen Aktivitäten ein. Sowohl das Theater als auch die Tanzgruppen interessierten Elise sehr, sodass sie vor allem damit ihre Freizeit verbrachte und auch in diesen Gruppen Anschluss fand. Die Junior High schloss Elise mit guten bis sehr guten Leistungen ab und konnte in ihrem letzten Schuljahr dort sogar die Wahl zur Jahrgangssprecherin für sich entscheiden. Jugend Die High School startete für Elise mit dem Umzug einer ihren besten Freundinnen, welches ihre psychischen Probleme erneut entfachte. Abermals brachte ihr Vater sie zu Dr. Stevens in die Therapie, was unweigerlich dazu führte, dass das Mädchen sich abermals zurückzog und ihre sozialen Kontakte schleifen ließ. Schulische und außerschulische Aktivitäten nahmen zunächst wieder ab bis ihr Vater Genevieve Corfield kennenlernte, die als PR Managerin für eine große Firma in Bar Harbour tätig war. Diese zeigte nicht nur Interesse an Nicholas, sondern bemühte sich auch um Elise, die immer mehr eine neue Mutter, aber auch Freundin in der neuen Lebensgefährtin ihres Vaters fand. Mehr und mehr brachte sich Elise wieder in der Schule ein, suchte erneut den Kontakt zu ihren Freunden und konnte auf die Unterstützung ihrer Therapeutin weitesgehend verzichten. Lediglich wenige Sitzungen im Jahr auf die ihr Vater bestand. Auch im Tanzen entwickelte sich Elise weiter. Aufführungen sowohl in der Schule als auch im außerschulischen Bereich bewiesen ihr Talent im tänzerischen Bereich. Auch die Theateraufführungen unterstützte Elise gerne in den Hauptrollen, wobei sie vor allem als Aurora in einer Aufführungen von Dornröschen glänzte. Die Hochzeit von Genevieve und ihrem Vater rundete die Entwickelung von Elise ab. Glücklicher, aufgeweckter und vor allem mit einem Gefühl von Geborgenheit durch den neuen Familienzusammenhalt, fiel Elise der erneute Umzug nach Raven Port nicht schwer, vor allem weil ihr Vater stets den Sommer mit ihr hier verbrachte, um sowohl ihre Großeltern, aber auch ihre beste Freundin aus Kindertagen, Willow McGrath, zu sehen. Holprig war der Beginn in Ravens Port dennoch, gerade sich in bestehende Kreise einzubringen, fiel Elise schwer. Doch mit Willows Hilfe ging der Übergang doch relativ schnell. Mittlerweile fühlt sich die junge Chamberlain sehr wohl in Ravens Port und wird von den anderen als eine von sich betrachtet. Familienbeziehungen Nicholas Chamberlain May Chamberlain Die Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter kann man als schwierig bezeichnen, beziehungsweise mittlerweile nicht mehr existent. Bis auf einige Geburtstagskarten besteht zwischen May Chamberlain und ihrer Tochter Elise eigentlich kein Kontakt mehr. Am Anfang fiel es Elise sehr schwer, dass ihre Mutter für ihre Karriere den Kontakt zu ihr fast vollständig einschlafen ließ, doch mittlerweiler nimmt Elise es einfach hin, dass ihre Mutter nur selten etwas von sich hören lässt. Telefonate finden fast gar nicht mehr statt und ein Großteil der Karten wandert meist ungelesen in den Müll. Das letzte Mal hat Elise ihre Mutter vor vier Jahren gesehen als diese zum Geburtstag ihrer Mutter in Ravens Port war. Dabei stellte Elise auch für sich fest, dass sie keinerlei Bezug mehr zu der Köchin hat. Genevieve Chamberlain Man redet von der bösen Stiefmutter, doch Elise kann dies nicht bestätigen. Für sie ist Genevieve eine Mutter und Freundin zugleich. Die Mutter, die stets vermisst hat und doch eine Freundin, der sie in vielen Dingen mehr vertraut als andere es bei ihrer Mutter tun würden. Von Beginn an wuchsen die beiden Frauen zusammen und schnell zeigte sich, dass sie in vielerlei ähnliche Interessen hatten. Endlich konnte sie jemanden für das Ballett, Theater oder auch Museen für sich begeistern. Gemeinsame Shopping Touren und alles, was die Beziehung zwischen Mutter und Tochter ausmacht, sorgten unweigerlich dafür, dass Elise und Genevieve eng zusammenwuchsen. Allerdings muss man wohl sagen, dass Genevieve eher die positiven Mutterseiten übernimmt, während der Großteil der Erziehung immer noch in Nicholas Hand liegt. Sich zu sehr einzumischen, scheint Genevieve nicht zu wollen. Vorallem da Nicholas den Großteil der Erziehung bereits meisterhaft bewältigt hat. Dennoch weiß Elise ihre Stiefmutter manchmal auszuspielen, wenn es darum geht bestimmte Dinge zu bekommen oder vielleicht doch noch länger aufzubleiben, denn immerhin scheint Genevieve sie in dieser Hinsicht weitaus besser zu verstehen als ihr Vater. Freundschaften Willow McGrath tbc Dominic Carter tbc Mathias Stanchfield tbc Brianna Owens tbc Mara Watkins tbc Persönlichkeit Elise ist nicht gerade jemand, der durch beißende Rhetorik und Schlagfertigkeit besticht. Die zierliche Blondine ist im Grunde genommen genau, was ihre Erscheinung verspricht. Ein zartes Mädchen, dass eher elfenhaft auf ihre Mitmenschen wirkt. Als Kind stets ruhig und sehr zurückgezogen, hat sich zumindest dies teilweise gebessert. Eine große Klappe hat Elise allerdings immer noch nicht, wirkt doch in Gegenwart ihrer Familie und Freunde stets glücklicher und zufrieden. Oft sieht man sie lachen und dies in der Regel laut und glockenhell. Ihren Freunden gegenüber ist absolut loyal und genießt die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihnen. Dennoch würde sie auch für diese nicht gegen ihre eigenen Moralvorstellungen verstoßen. Gerechtigkeit ist dabei nur ein Ideal, aber auch der Respekt von anderen Personen. Im Lästern ist sie deshalb unglaublich schlecht, selbst wenn sie jemanden nicht mag, fällt es ihr schwer böse Worte zu finden, sieht sie doch in den meisten irgendwie etwas Gutes. Eine Eigenschaft die für andere manchmal auch ein wenig anstrengend sein kann, gerade wenn man sich über jemanden abreagieren möchte. In vielerlei Hinsicht ist Elise sicherlich auch noch ziemlich naiv. Ihre Erfahrungsschätze sind noch nicht besonders groß und da sie stets behütet aufwuchs und sich auch durch ihre persönlichen Probleme oft zurückzog, fällt es ihr manchmal schwer die Absichten anderer zu deuten und sich nicht für deren Zwecke einspannen zu lassen. Natürlich verletzt sie sowas sehr, doch dauerhaft nachtragend kann Elise nicht sein, vielleicht weil sie auch ungerne Personen aus ihrem Leben verbannt. Verlustängste sind trotz all der Therapie immer noch bei ihr vorhanden. Interessen und Talente Elise kann man wohl als recht gebildete junge Dame bezeichnen. Schon früh interessierte sich Elise für das Ballett. Staunend saß sie vor dem Fernsehr und bewunderte bereits als Kind die tanzenden Ballerinas, die in ihren Kostümen fast über die Bühne schwebten. Bereits mit vier Jahren stand sie das erste Mal selbst vor Publikum und liebt das Tanzen seitdem sehr. Auch das Theater und die Oper hat es ihr sehr angetan, auch wenn das Singen nicht zu ihren Talenten gehört oder gar das Spielen von Instrumenten. Dafür ist sie selbst gerne Darstellerin und weiß sich auch gut in andere Rollen einzufügen. Insbesondere als Prinzessin hat sich die Blondine bisher in den Aufführungen immer sehr gut gemacht und bewirbt sich dabei eigentlich in jedem Stück für eine der weiblichen Hauptrollen. Doch insgesamt liebt sie es einfach in andere Rollen zu schlüpfen und mit Freunden und anderen gemeinsam ein Stück auf die Beine zu stellen. Ebenfalls kann man Elise oft in der Bibliothek anfinden. Die Chamberlain ist ein riesiger Fan von Klassikern und steckt ihre Nase vor allem gerne in die Werke von Charles Dickens oder aber F. Scott Fitzgerald. Insbesondere "Der große Gatsby" ist eines ihrer absoluten Lieblingsbücher, welches auch schon sehr zerlesen in ihrem Regel zu finden ist. Vermutlich hat sie den Roman schon sechs oder sieben Mal in den vergangenen Jahren gelesen. Doch auch die modernen Medien gehen an Elise nicht vorbei. Auf Instagram ist die junge Frau auch vertrete und postet gerne Bilder von der Küste, ihr selbst oder dem Tanzen. Einige Follower kann sie auch schon aufweisen, auch wenn sie sich ''offiziell ''natürlich rein gar nichts darauf einbildet, denn schließlich will sie kein Instagram Star werden, vielmehr würde sie gerne Ballerina werden, doch sie weiß auch, dass sie ziemlich viel dafür aufgeben müsste, was ihre Ballettlehrerin ihr auch sehr deutlich macht. Trivia * Elise liebt Schoko-Pancakes, auch wenn sie diese nicht sonderlich gut verträgt * Auf ihrem iPod befinden sich fast nur Opern und Operetten * Sie hat immer ein Buch bei sich * Elise ist laktoseintolerant * Elise postet regelmäßig Bilder und Videos von sich auf Instagram * Die Blondine suchtet Serien auf Netflix, vor allem liebt sie Degrassi: Next Class * Sie trainiert drei Mal die Woche in der Ballettschule von Carrie Mansfield * Elise hat Angst vor Spritzen * Sie wünscht sich seit ihrer Kindheit einen Hund * Ab und an bekommt sie Muskelkater vom Lachen * Sie führt Tagebuch seit sie 8 Jahre alt ist * Sie hat eine Klasse in der Grundschule übersprungen Kategorie:Elise Chamberlain Kategorie:Chamberlain Familie Kategorie:Ravens High Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Person